


And another first

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Series: It's a Long Road to Heaven (good thing I'm on it with you) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time is nothing like Dean expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And another first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyflower06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyflower06/gifts).



Their first time is nothing like Dean expects.  
  
Castiel’s on his back alright, but he won’t just hold still and let himself be mounted — he’s demanding, legs wrapped tightly around Dean to force him as close as he can go, growling dirty pleas that feel like commands to Dean’s senses in that sexy baritone of his, begging him to go deeper, faster,  _harder, Dean_ _.  
  
_ Dean is powerless against the effect his omega has on him and he doesn’t think that’s such a bad thing. He knew from the start that Cas wasn’t like anyone else he’d ever met and, to be honest, that’s part of the reason he ended up falling in love with him. Because although their connection had been instantaneous, they had forced themselves to stop and take their time — to get to know each other, to see past the biology and hormones and to love each other for  _who they were_. Dean and Cas were very different people, but they had both agreed on this point.  
  
And after so many complications, so many hurdles, they’re finally here, and it’s all Dean can do to keep his sanity.  
  
Cas’ chest is littered with marks from Dean’s teeth, red and sore and varying in size — certain to be there the next morning for Dean to admire (and Cas to secretly enjoy), but Dean still can’t keep himself from adding more to whatever expanse of skin he can reach — yet only ever nipping so lightly at his neck, more of a tease and a reminder of what is to come than a real bite.   
  
"Dean!" Castiel doesn’t seem to appreciate the teasing. He’s tilting back his head and making frustrated yet appreciative sounds in the back of his throat, fingernails leaving desperate tracks down Dean’s back in an effort to hold on. "A-Ah, ah!  _Dean_.” He seems torn between trying to push his hips to meet Dean’s thrusts and trying to push his neck closer to Dean’s face.   
  
Dean laps at the overlooked skin soothingly, switching his weight to lean more heavily on one of his arms, pressing Cas down further into the bed as his newly freed hand grabs at enticing, bony hips, using his new grip to push his mate back into his thrusts.   
  
The response to the change in position and pace comes right away, the omega giving a desperate cry as a new wave of his slick is released where their bodies meet — and the heady, sweet smell of Castiel’s arousal is enough to drag a growl from the depths of Dean’s chest, turning his thrusts almost brutal. Castiel is normally so quiet that to hear the sounds that Dean’s dragging out of him now, he feels a million feet tall.  
  
But perfect as it is, nothing this good can last forever, and Dean slows down his pace slightly as he feels his knot begin to swell, his thrusts turning less hurried and more focused, wanting to drag out their pleasure for as long as he can. Cas gives a small whimper as Dean’s knot catches on his entrance for the last time, and by now Dean’s slowed down considerably, wrapping himself around Cas as much as he can as he kisses his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his lips —- wherever he can reach. “Cas.”  
  
Blue eyes have remained open for most of this ordeal, but they still meet Dean’s in this moment, and Dean could cry for all of the emotions he reads in them. He presses their foreheads together and whispers a promise in the shape of three words, and his answer comes in the form of Cas tightening his arms around him and burying his face against Dean’s shoulder, losing his voice on a cry as his body begins to spasm and clench deliciously around Dean, holding on so tight in the middle of his orgasm.   
  
Dean isn’t too far behind, rolling his hips with a bit more force for three, four, five more thrusts before his hips still, twitching against Cas as he fills him with his release, clinging to him like he’s afraid to let go. With a final growl, Dean at last allows himself to have what he’s been denying them both since they started, teeth digging into the soft unmarked skin of Castiel’s neck to stake his claim. Cas is pliant and relaxed beneath him and gives a contented rumbling sound at the action, fingers burying themselves in Dean’s hair and running gently in between the strands.  
  
The adrenaline of the moment finally dissipating, they both collapse on the bed and it takes Dean a moment to force himself to roll them so he won’t crush Cas — though the action wins him an unhappy grumble in response. He wraps his arms around his mate properly to bring him closer in an effort to make it up to him, little shivers still running down his spine every time his knot releases a new wave of discharge into his mate.  
  
They’re both exhausted and happy and sated, and Dean can honestly say that was the best sex of his life.  
  
As he mentioned before, their first time is nothing like Dean expects.

But Dean wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
  
Wouldn’t have Cas any other way.  
  
… Okay, so he would have Cas  _in many other ways_.  
  
But that’s a story better left for another day.


End file.
